Might of One EP 8: Retaliation
by SoulsSwords
Summary: The brewing storm has made its way far into the Ming Dynasty and Ottoman Empire; Tira's army will stop at nothing to destroy the remains of Soul Calibur and reclaim her lost treasure. But the tides turn when a goddess in turmoil and a flower in the breeze raise their swords to fight back.
1. Happless Reunion

Pyrrha leaned against the wooden balcony of her home, gazing into the dimly lit towns of Athens below her, into the sky, dusty with stars, with a smile, formed from the taste of freedom she'd come to love. Her hair tied back into a fluffy, golden ponytail, she brushed her bangs aside, putting her hand on her cheek. The Greek beauty thought about the events that occurred that day; there she was, baking bread with her aunt and uncle. The Alexandra's were known for their baking since the first time her grandfather Achelous first rolled then fluffed the dough.

Pyrrha's hands were covered in flour and she was constantly picking little nips of bread dough off of her palms and fingers as she rolled then kneaded the bread. She'd never expected to become a baker, and had hardly any cooking skills if none at all.

"Pyrrha!" Cassandra rushed over, the lunch crowd was arriving, "Listen, I have to run home and get some more yeast! Can you tend to the customers and write down their orders?" she handed her a note pad with a feathered pen.

"Uh-Um. Sure?" but what about _her _bread?

"Thank you so much!" The woman threw off her apron and rushed out the back. Pyrrha sauntered over to the stand, where no one stood. People casually passed by, having no time to stop in this dry, hot weather. Pyrrha sneered, "Figures…" lunch rush, yeah right.

"Excuse me, Cassandra?" A man approached. Pyrrha looked to her right to see a young man about her age. He recoiled in shock, "Oh! You're not Cassandra…I thought you looked different." He saved himself. Pyrrha's green eyes squinted with curiosity,

"Heh…well, she'll be right back." She lifted the notepad and ink pen, "May I write your request?"

The man with his golden brown hair waved his hand, "Oh no, I'm not here for food, I was here for a personal request but…" he blushed, unable to continue. Pyrrha decided to be polite and accompany herself with the man, having nothing else to do,

"So you know my aunt?"

"Oh, so that's who you are."

"I'm Pyrrha- Pyrrha Alexandra." Her smile, the luminance of her eyes, her golden, layered hair…he couldn't hide from her beauty.

"I'm Jurgis." He smiled, "I've been a regular customer for some time now." Jurgis had known the Alexandra's for quite some time, he remembered being friends with Patroklos as a teenager but never remembered mentioning he had a sister their age. Pyrrha explained that she 'was antisocial' growing up and didn't like to be mentioned…even though it was all a lie.

"But recently I decided to continue the family tradition of baking." She giggled, a pink hue painted itself on her cheeks. Jurgis couldn't help but smile,

"So you are Patroklos' _older _sister?" he raised a brow. She looked no older than seventeen.

"That's right. I'm twenty. My birthday is in October." The only reason Pyrrha ever looked forward to the fall season.

"That's funny; you're much too youthful looking for your age."

"Huh?"

What had he done? He tried to correct the problem, "What I mean is most women I've seen our age are much more…um…mature looking." Pyrrha raised a brow in offense, but the man's desperate attempt to fix his words once again made her sympathetic, "No! I didn't mean that either! I meant…" he smacked his face into his palm with a sigh.

Pyrrha snickered, "You were saying I look young for my age, but not like an old hag?" she joked, since twenty was apparently 'ancient'. Jurgis loosened up a bit,

"I suppose." The two laughed. Pyrrha was taking a likening to the man. Nervous, yet sweet. Cassandra approached the counter,

"Okay, everything's back under control." She saw the familiar face and recomposed herself, "Oh! Hello Jurgis, I see you've met my niece." Jurgis agreed,

"Yes, Pyrrha is such a…" he couldn't help but lose himself in her smile, "Such a joy." They've only met for a few minutes, yet Pyrrha felt like she could be wonderful friends with this jumpy man.

"She's just wonderful." Cassandra wrapped her arm around her neck, unaware that she was strangling her, "She's just like her father; tough as a nail! She's got a knack for knowing her weapons." Oh no! She didn't want to be exposed. Pyrrha pushed herself away from her,

"Aunt Cassandra!"

"Oh of course," she forgot that Jurgis was once close friends with Patroklos, "So you prefer being a blacksmith than a baker?" very few women were blacksmiths or followed their father's footsteps. Pyrrha was relieved,

"To be honest, I'm not sure. For now, I'm just doing whatever feels best." She wiped at her apron, covered with flour. Jurgis fumbled with his hands,

"Um…would dinner tonight feel best?" Cassandra and Pyrrha both looked at him with wonder. As if he'd requested dinner with the queen. "Ah, unless you don't want to. I understand we've just met and-" he heard the sound of wood creaking, it was Pyrrha who'd opened the small entrance gate from the bakery,

"Dinner would be wonderful." She smiled. Jurgis smiled along with her, it was contagious. He'd be dining with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Oh how lovely the dining was. Pyrrha reminisced back to nearly an hour ago. He prepared her a lovely meal, Jurgis also talked of his lonesomeness since his parents passed away. He also mentioned how Patroklos disappeared for quite some time during their friendship. She was able to draw attention away from that subject eventually. Jurgis then walked her home, the small quiet town of Athens was soothing and comforting as opposed to the darkness she'd come to know.

"Isn't Athens lovely?" she asked, casually walking at his side, Jurgis blushed.

"It's quite heavenly…" he wanted to express his passion so badly, yet it felt too soon, but he had to, "But not nearly as the woman I'm walking with right now." Pyrrha blushed, and then giggled. How cheesy she thought, yet how sweet. A kind flirt. He frowned, looking ahead, "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Jurgis, thank you." She smiled. It wasn't just her looks; Jurgis had come to respect her as a person, her sweet and gentle personality yet with a strong-willed and unyielding approach to life and its challenges. They were outside the front door, "Dinner was wonderful. I had a great time." Jurgis shyly looked away.

"What's the problem?"

"I…" he smiled and looked into her eyes, "I hope we can do this again, pretty Pyrrha." The woman bashfully smiled,

"We definitely will."

"Hey Pyrrha?" Patroklos interrupted her thoughts, it rather repulsed her because she was enjoying them, "Have you heard the news?" he seemed discontent, this _must _be important.

"What news?" sheturned around, dreading what she'd hear.

"About…the armies traveling south." How vague, yet how frightening. She tensed up with her eyes, "We're not sure who or what is coming…but father says we must be on our toes." Pyrrha was riddled with anger; she had a hunch of who it was. Tira wouldn't let the upcoming 'host' of Soul Edge run around free so easily. She thought about her Elk Shield and Omega Sword at the corner of her room,

"Of course."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The palace in Luoyang, China was filled with peace at last, now that their daughter had come home. Upon seeing her new clothes and short hair, the family was in an outrage. Bohai explained that it would be amended for; Leixia's bitter agreement to marry him right away. It would be time to do so in mid morning. Xianghua eventually gave in and admitted her love for her daughter's new, short and wavy haircut. But this was not said aloud.

Leixia sat alone in her room, darker than it could be. Her sadness was clouding her vision. She clasped her Dvapara-Yuga necklace tightly, she thought about the morning to come. The life she'd chosen to live…it was only a small price to pay so save the life of-

"Leixia."

Her mother's voice broke the silence; she'd brought a candle to brighten the room. Leixia choked back her tears and looked away with disgust, "Yes mother?" Xianghua placed the candle on the dresser, sitting next to her on the bed,

"You don't know how happy we are that you're home." She sincerely noted. Having cried hysterically the day she found her missing, then the days that came after that. Leixia wanted to laugh, she'd never seen her family so angry, nor her brother so worried.

"You seemed very happy." She sarcastically commented with a snide tone. Leixia knew it wasn't her mother that was the source of anger…but she was her punching bag for now. All she could focus on was holding back the large sob that was forming in her throat. Her grief swelled into a painful lump.

Xianghua grew stern, "You're lucky your father's still allowing you to join the army young lady!" Leixia didn't care about that anymore…she didn't even care about her once most treasured sword was tossed to the side in her room. Xianghua tried to keep her temper, not wanting to say something she'd regret again, "But tomorrow, when you marry Bohai things will be better-"

"I don't want to marry him." Leixia calmly interjected. Rather than throwing a childish tantrum, she only expressed her thoughts leisurely. Xianghua was appalled; she awaited her daughter's next move. Leixia's elegant bob cut bantered as she turned her head towards her, an expression full of fury, "I will never marry Bohai."

Now she was irritated, the mother stood up, "We're done discussing this." Leixia no longer had a choice. Xianghua went for the candle to exit the room, but Leixia's words halted her,

"No!" Xianghua paused in her reach, "We're not done discussing anything! You're not listening to me! That's why I ran away!" Xianghua's eyes twitched with guilt and anger. The lump in Leixia's throat was unbearable, her tears needed an escape. Her lips quivered, "I only said that to Bohai to save someone."

Xianghua whipped around, someone? She needed no words as Leixia continued, "I fell in love with another boy…" Xiba…she wanted to hold his hand just once…to see his goofy smile which represented a wholesome and generous heart. To hear her name in his voice once again. As those thoughts swam through her head her mother only denied that she was in 'love'.

Thinking of Kilik's heart-breaking and crude rejection after all of those years of loyalty and fighting, "No." Was all she could think of. Leixia's eyes widened, she didn't even feel the tears creeping down her cheeks. "You weren't in love with some stranger you met on the streets."

"You're wrong! He wasn't just some stranger off the streets."

"I don't want to hear it." Xianghua grabbed the candle.

"He was kind…" she raised her voice slightly.

"Leixia!"

"He cared about me!" She cried.

"LEIXIA!" Xianghua, enraged, turned around. After an intense stare down with each other, she regained her temper, with a long sigh, "Tomorrow morning, you will be a married woman to the only man you should love…" she just wanted her daughter to be happy…to be protected… "I'm sorry…"

Leixia only sobbed. Her body twitched from holding back the wail she now possessed. Without another word, Xianghua slowly closed the door behind her and exited the room. Leixia closed her eyes, wrapping herself in her own arms….wishing they were those of her dearest friends.

She wanted Natsu back…she wanted to hear her cheerful and kind words. She wanted back the life she'd come to love. Leixia knew running away would only mean getting dragged back home again. What good was it a second time? She buried her face into her pillow, it absorbed the salty, wet tears as she quietly cried herself until she fell into a deep, depressing sleep.


	2. Epiphany

** Souls_&_Swords: He needs reviews...many reviews, he needs HUMAN REVIEWS! So please…give me your reviews….*Evil Laugh*…ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, take a peak at my deviant art. There are some photos related to the story :) the link is in my bio.**

A swarm of humanoid reptiles stood upon the brink, the small unsuspecting town below was just hours away of becoming a perfect disaster. Tira giggled just thinking about it. Aeon stood next to her, he had a strange memory of this country. He growled subtly, as if sorrowful. That annoyed Tira,

"What's wrong with you? Our prey is down there." The abomination turned its head, its long neck wrinkling and swirling like some sort of cloth material. "And once we find my pretty little Pyrrha, Soul Edge will have its grand return!" She clapped her hands in joy. After a brief pause, gathering her excitement, she hoisted her ring blade, "She is…the ultimate weapon."

The other Lizardmen gurgled and sputtered, like some malfunctioning machine. It was their laughter. Tira scratched her chin, "Hm, I wonder if the others made it to China yet with those stupid kids…" the assassin wondered aloud. "Ah, it'll be so much fun when we see the look on the sibling's faces." She bubbled, rambling in her mad happiness. She looked into the sky; the sun was so bright, it was too happy for her liking.

When a smoky dusk arrived, that was when. Her instinctual murderous ideas helped her plan attacks, "Dusk." She turned around, "We attack at sunset!" She triumphantly raised her ring blade, then clouded by the ecstatic hisses of the creatures.

However, just below them, a handsome, blonde man had heard her. He recognized the chilling voice. Patroklos shuddered, then ran. He ran into the city, heeding the warning to his sister. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no peace anywhere in the land, as even on a boat sailing to China, an Asian foursome silently sat in neutral corners of the boat, one however was inside the bunk, unmotivated to go out into the sunlight.

Mitsurugi was sharpening his blade; it felt strange without Taki there. He'd already went through the hard part, placing her resting body onto a raft, and allowing her to drift out into the waters. Natsu even then hadn't been able to contain herself; she'd even forgotten that she now wielded Mekki-Maru in replacement of Awayuuki. She didn't sense the random vibrations it would give off each time Soul Edge contracted with power.

Setsuka held her umbrella behind her head, spinning it slowly. She looked at her feet, also dumbfounded that one of her long-term comrades was gone. But she worried more for young Natsu, she remembered the pain of losing her own master…he was the only one to treat her with kindness and taught her how to fight in self defense. She did not shed a tear when he died, but silently mourned for his peaceful passing.

Every time she tried to talk to her, there wasn't a response, she was in the same spot she'd been for the past two days; folded into her bunk bed. She saw the red-haired wild boy looking out into the ocean, he was deep in thought, the Kali Yuga was strapped onto his back as usual. Maybe _he_ could get a word out of her, "Hey, Xiba."

He only turned his head as she gestured him to come over, "What's up?"

"Can you check on Natsu for me…?" she fiddled with the wooden stick of her parasol, he raised a brow. How on earth was he supposed to get her to talk?

"And how would you like me to do that?"

"She hasn't even come out of our room!" The two girls shared a bunk, while Mitsurugi and Xiba shared the other, her eyes showed genuine concern, "I'm worried…I haven't been able to comfort her since her mother died." The beads of his mother's pendant rattled in the wind. His heart suddenly felt an ounce heavier,

"Yeah…" he sighed. After thinking about it, he resolved, straightening his posture, "I'll go talk to her." He'd try anyway. He stepped into the interior of the ship where the captain and bunks were. He saw the shut, wooden door and knocked. No response, "Natsu?"

He figured this would happen. He heard the fumbling of bed sheets, Xiba then waited to see if it was her actually getting up to get the key. But he'd just wasted his own time, as she was only turning onto her side. Natsu had been ignoring the other's concerns for the past two days. She wanted to hear her mother's voice, though her dreams weren't enough.

"Don't make me break the door ope-en." He drew out, trying to stay cheerful, possibly brightening her spirit. More silence; this was ridiculous, "I'm serious now…" he moaned in irritation. His staff was in direct reach. Finally he growled, opening the door, "Natsu-" Xiba was appalled by the hurricane of a room,

The sheets from both beds were ripped and torn and scattered across the room, the wooden legs of the beds had scratches all over them, like two blades were forcefully sliced into them. Natsu sat on what was left of her bunk, in some sort of fetal position, except she was holding her knees and had her face hidden. Another word wasn't said. Xiba graciously took a step into the room,

"Natsu?"

"Leave me alone." She whispered, it sounded icy; it gave Xiba chills. But she'd said something! He could do this he thought, just be sensible.

"You know I don't always listen to people." He sat behind her, they were back to back. He scratched his spiky, short hair out of nervousness, what now? He'd never been good at comforting people…he barely hugged anyone back! Affection wasn't his specialty. "Natsu, we need to talk-"

"I just want to be alone! Unless you can bring mother back then-"

"You know it's not possible!" he interrupted, he had to be serious at this point, even though it would possibly break her, maybe she would be relieved of her emotions. Natsu's eye twitched, she turned around, mad. Xiba looked back at her, "Maybe it was before, but we can't bring back the dead! You just have to accept that they're gone."

Natsu observed his necklace and the gold anklet on his right ankle, he was right her conscience told her, he knew what he was saying…but he didn't remember his mother! Her emotions took over, muting the sensible voice, he hated his father, he doesn't know! She let her emotions take over instead of thinking, and blew her golden orange bangs out of her face,

"What do you know?" Her green eyes beamed with anger, "You don't know anything I'm going through!" Xiba was aghast, "So just shut up!" she asserted, using the meanest tone she could muster.

"Natsu, sulking isn't going to get you anywhere." She turned around, crossing her arms, "Oh that's mature…" he noted, as _she _was older than him! "But the others are worried about you, including me!" he sincerely noted, his hazel eyes glowed with a combination of worry and annoyance. Natsu bit her lip, turning around furiously,

"You don't know SHIT!" She snarled, "YOU DON'T! YOU GREW UP HATING YOUR FATHER AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOVE SOMETHING!" There was silence.

Natsu caught her breath, which was the only sound between the two for the next ten seconds. Xiba only sat there with his eyes wide, his nails clawing into the wood floor. The ninja's expression suddenly changed to that of guilt. What had she said? She'd hit home! Her heart pounded with fear as Xiba, dreadfully and slowly as possible changed from shocked, to angry.

She'd never thought anyone could make the wild boy angry, until now. Only two words crossed his tongue, "You're right…" his eyes shot through her like bullets, "I guess I don't." he hissed, before slowly getting up and exiting. He slammed the door loudly as he left, causing the room to shake. The door even bounced back open ajar. Natsu knew she'd done it now…it would cost her friendship with her self-proclaimed brother.

Yet, she expected rage, yelling, maybe even pounded her head in with his rod…yet only those four, stinging rasps of words. It echoed in her head…then she remembered Chie…

_"You're NOT my mother!"_

What good was she living if all she did was hurt people? Tears stood at the edge of her eyelids, wondering if they should jump the cliff or not. If she hadn't left to get back her mother's sword…then she would've lived. Natsu regretted turning around, wishing that the poison was now leaking out of her rotting corpse. She then had a flashback; nearly a month ago when she was about to leave Japan.

She was walking with Chie to the ports, they passed into a rather empty part of the village, then she looked out into a strange pedestal in a graveyard like area. A golden statue that depicted Toki was among them. Chie had only glanced at it and she knew who that monument was meant to be.

"Is that him?" Natsu stoically asked, no emotion unveiling itself on her face. Toki was the cause of all this; her mother's misery, Chie's fear, Natsu's difficult journey through life. Why did he look so noble? It was entirely inaccurate. She redirected her body and faced the statue head on, slowly walking closer. Chie remained where she stood, watching her 'daughter' stare the inanimate object down.

Natsu shook and shuddered; she then grabbed a rock and pelted it towards the golden being. She then grabbed another, and another, she continued no matter how many times she missed, she probably only hit it once that entire time. Natsu's expression clear full of animosity. Chie rushed over, "Natsu!" As Natsu prepared to throw yet another one, her ankle twisted when turning around and she fell to her side.

Natsu whined and squeaked in her own self-hatred…She hugged her knees as Chie sat next to her, not caring to get her kimono dirty. Natsu hated herself…why did she have to burden her mother's life? It wasn't her fault though, she tried to remind herself, but lately, everything she's done has had a terrible outcome.

In current time, Natsu was having that feeling yet again. She would return to Japan after they see Leixia and live by herself. With nothing but her own misery to accompany her. No…

How silly was she being? She was going to see Leixia and remind herself of the wonderful outcomes she had from this journey. And Xiba…there was something she had to do. She stood up and without hesitation ran out of her bunk's door. The Kali Yuga heir had his mother's necklace in his palm. He'd been debating this for several minutes. Every time he'd go to throw it out into sea, he froze, lowering the precious momento back down.

Yet he was filled with so much anger…he didn't want to be mad at Natsu though, even though he should. He always directed whatever hatred he felt to his father; the cause of his anger. He closed his hand and felt the shiny beads fold into his fist. Xiba was a vault of confused emotions. Why did he cling on to his mother? What Natsu had said was true, he had no memory of her, and she was barely a part of his life. He'd lost fourteen years with her…

Yet he somehow had the memory of crying for her on his 3rd birthday. It was as if he'd hit a brick wall; It suddenly occurred to the toddler that she was never coming back, and all he wanted was his mother to be there.

"Xiba?" he heard a girl's voice. It was Natsu, the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He rapidly tied his pendant back around his neck; it dangled over his chest. "Xiba…" she saw him, he didn't acknowledge her call.

"Natsu!" Setsuka cried, astounded. She rushed over to her, "Are you feeling alright?" Was all she could say. Mitsurugi only stared in surprise, to see her so lively again all of the sudden,

"I'm better now actually…" she stared worriedly at the wild boy. He felt her stare bore into his back, yet he still didn't praise her for finally leaving her room.

"What made you cheer up so suddenly?" The samurai questioned. Natsu gently smiled, it was the first time doing so in days. She looked at her close friend, despite his lack of response; he was leaned against the edge, looking out into sea.

"Well…I just realized…how foolish I was…and how selfish." The two were caught off guard, even Xiba, who raised a curious brow to himself. "You three care so much about me…and I was letting myself…be killed by losing one person." Xiba turned around, a neutral tone in his eyes. Natsu was happy to see his face again,

"You three cared so much about me being happy again, that you even let it get to you that I wasn't getting out of bed." Her words touched Setsuka's heart, where Mitsurugi was surprised to hear something so nice come out of _Taki's _child, "Even if I hurt you…" the two didn't comprehend it but she stared at Xiba with remorse. Xiba finally let it go, with a soft, yet enlightening smile.

"I have so much to be happy about! I'm going to see Leixia again, and soon I'll be with Chie." She perked up; reinvigorated by the events yet to come…completely unaware of what was going to occur in the lands.


	3. War Cry

**Souls_&_Swords: Lol Alex Dee, no problem! =) As long as you're caught up and still reading, that's all that matters. Did you hit the 'forgot password' button on login? That's happened to me many times.**

The sounds of a heavy fist pounded into the door, "Leixia! Come on, everyone's waiting!" one of the palace's servants yelled from outside the dressing room. It was her wedding day…her unwanted one that is. The beautiful bride sat at her counter in front of a large mirror. There was more knocking, "Leixia? I know you're in there."

Her brown eyes choked back tears. Her short, wavy, elegant bob hair had a red rose in it. She wore a long, silk Chinese dress; it was red and had a gold floral pattern over it. She'd locked herself in there…she was marrying not only the most disrespectful man in the palace, but she was giving her entire life away to someone she couldn't care less about.

Just the night before she dreamt about Natsu and Xiba…she dreamed that they were at the gates of the palace. She was so overjoyed to see them that just before she could embrace them, she woke up. It was a rather cruel dream the more she thought about it. "Leixia! Please…"

She missed Xiba…his usual good-natured raillery, Natsu's kind and sweet smile…Xianghua approached the woman outside the room, "What's going on?"

The woman sighed in aggravation, "It's your daughter. She locked herself in there." The mother widened her eyes,

"Here, let me handle it." The servant stepped out into the hall; Xianghua gently turned the knob back and forth, "Leixia. Open the door." She asserted calmly. There was no response; the young maiden only buried her face into her arms, leaning into the counter. "Leixia?"

Only more silence…she wasn't giving in she thought. Xianghua began to worry, "Leixia please…I know that this wasn't the easiest decision to make…but it's the right one…think of how much easier your life will be after this…" Leixia slowly lifted her head, looking to see a young woman, a scrunched up, reddened face from sobbing. "And I swear…you will be our Junior Lieutenant after this wedding."

She just didn't care anymore…whatever the 'reward' for making this painful decision…she just didn't care anymore…But she knew she wouldn't have an option for much longer anyway. Leixia gave in, standing up and opening the door. Revealing her sorrowful face to her mother…who only saw how beautiful her daughter looked. It was the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

It was the most beautiful anyone in the Dynasty could possibly see.

After a brief silence between the mother and daughter, Xianghua caressed her child's cheek, realizing she was no longer a child. Leixia didn't even bother tossing her hand away, knowing it would only make this situation even more painful. The mother then placed both her hands on her daughter's cheeks, lifting her up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "You look…so beautiful…" the woman could nearly cry.

Bohai on the other hand, was being adorned with a red silk sash crossed in an "X" across his chest. A silk ball would be placed at his shoulder to brush aside evil spirits, at least in the Dynasty's customs. "Mother…" the Chinese Washu began, "This still isn't what I want…" there was a pause of despair, "I don't want to get married…at least not to him! He is cold, disrespectful and-" Xianghua lifted her chin up,

"That's because he doesn't have a woman in his life to straighten him out." She reassured her. All Leixia could think was that she _still _wasn't being listened to. If Natsu were there, she'd heed her words and listen to everything she had to say. "Just please give this time…" Xianghua begged. Just before walking off to get herself ready for the ceremony.

Leixia was left alone in the hallway, before her brother, in a red kimono approached her, "Leixia?" he'd never seen her dressed so…feminine. "You look lovely!" he complimented his older sister adoringly. Even her own brother was more of a gentleman than her fiancé.

"Thank you Leixin." She turned to him, still was a look of anxiety and sadness. Her large brown eyes just didn't have that same childish enthusiasm from before she ran away. Leixin rarely had alone time with his sister, and now in this time, he knew he wasn't going to get to have much more,

"You know…when we couldn't find you the morning after…we were all terrified…including me." He admitted, "Mother just thinks that if this makes you happy, you won't run away again."

"But it doesn't!" She exclaimed, "This only makes me even more miserable! When I was out there in the world, I met the two most incredible people…" she fumbled with her hands, "They were my best friends…we all looked out for each other."

Leixin grimaced with sympathy, "If they were your best friends, then I'm sure you'll see them again…" his wise words were more soothing than their own mother's, "Until then…just try to make our mother happy." He begged, unable to go through the traumatic pain the family had went through before…especially when they began to imagine finding Leixia's dead body somewhere.

Leixin then walked out near the palace gates, where everything was being prepared. Leixia was only left alone in her own grief…now worse than before. Meanwhile in Athens, Greece, there was a family much happier than theirs.

Pyrrha, Patroklos, and Rothion wandered through the towns, looking for some fresh pastries to purchase, having their father just gotten off of his duty as a blacksmith. Pyrrha's hair was tied back into a pale, blonde ponytail; she wore a leather shirt, with long leather pants and sandals. She'd also had Cassandra pierce her ears just the other day. It was painful, but they looked wonderful.

Patroklos had warned the family, who were on guard. In fact, the only reason they were out getting food was so that the others had something to live off of until the battle was over. The siblings planned on fighting while the others could stay inside and keep hidden. There was no way they were going to risk losing the other's lives.

"Patroklos, are you sure we should even be out here? You said they were planning to attack at sundown." Pyrrha criticized her younger brother.

"I told you, once we get this over with, you take father back home and I warn the rest of the town!"

Rothion put his hands around their shoulders, "Calm down you two; everything will be fine. You come from a brave family full of fighting blood." He reassured.

"But father, it was that crazy lunatic that took that fighting spirit away from our family!" Pyrrha asserted angrily.

"Pyrrha Alexandra…nothing was ever stolen from our family, rather, just divided into two halves for a long period of time." He reassured to his beautiful daughter. She only bit her lip, anxious about the upcoming events. She'd been plotting her revenge for ten years, yet now it was soon going to happen…now she was unsure.

"Well don't worry father," Patroklos grinned, "As soon as we get this settled we'll-" there was a sudden uproar of low pitched shrills from ahead of them. The town suddenly panicked as many ran for cover. A swarm of humanoid reptiles was attacking the city. The siblings grabbed their father by his arms and ran into a metal and amour shop for hiding.

One large one with wings seemed to be the bellwether, leading his army to the town's terror. Aeon Calcos began setting the town into flames with just a simple hiss of breath. Pyrrha gasped in horror before realizing what luck she was in. The metal shop contained swords and shields. She strapped a shield to her left wrist and grabbed the handle of a sword entitled "Brave One". Exactly describing her.

"Pyrrha!" Rothion grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to protect you!" She yelled, leaping into the action,

"PYRRHA!" Patroklos yelled, grabbing a pair of weapons himself, chasing after her. Rothion couldn't let his children down. Her mustered up the courage and ran out with a single sword.

A woman recoiled onto her bottom, scooting into a wall, cowering before the large reptile before her. It was much smaller in comparison to their leader, but it was still monstrous. As it opened its large mouth to devour her flesh, a metal shard was jabbed into its back. As it yelped in pain, it was kicked aside. Blood dripped from Pyrrha's sword, having saved the woman. After her savior left to continue in battle, the woman stood up.

She grabbed a knife. It wasn't much, but she slashed whatever creature came near her people. The other citizens began to catch on…becoming inspired themselves; soon Athens was beginning to fight back. Hundreds of reptilian men to hundreds of men, fighting bravely for their town. While Patroklos stabbed and thrashed violently into each and every reptile, he turned around, being caught off guard by a sudden reptile who knocked his shield away.

He would've been done for hadn't his sister nailed him with her shield, allowing Patroklos to knee it in the chest. The two snickered, nodding at each other with approval before continuing on in battle. What did they want? That was the people's only question.

Pyrrha then heard a familiar grunt from nearby. She turned around to see a familiar woman, facing the opposite direction, slashing her ring blade at any bypasser. Tira…that…that worthless…

This wasn't time to get angry just yet. She focused on getting her people to safety before dealing with the psychopath just yet.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Leixia walked to the palace's gates, holding a silk fan over her mouth. She slowly walked at Bohai's side…still as smug as ever. Both of their families awaited them at the end of the palace, the bride's father, Yan Wujin, held a cup of ginseng tea. Once they both drank from that cup, they would become one. Upon reaching the end of the walk, Leixia slapped the fan closed, handing it to her mother.

Her saddened expression hadn't changed. She couldn't even fake a smile. The two fathers stood adjacent to their respective child. Upon placing a hand on the cup, they handed it to the weds. Leixia and Bohai each held the cup with one hand.

"My beloved daughter…becomes a woman today…as once she sips from the cup, offering her blood to her groom," as it was told in ancient customs, "They will be united as one." There was a pause. So Leixia had to take the first sip. She looked at Bohai, still glum and depressed. "As long as this man swears to treat her with kindness, respect, and recognize her as a virtue." Yan Wujin declared.

"I will." Bohai exclaimed, even though it was only required for him to say that. Leixia grimaced in disgust. The least he could do was _act_ genuine. As they slowly lifted the cup, Leixia slowly began to place the edge to her lips, before looking at her groom, bitterly.

She growled, lowering the drink. Looking back at her family once more. "What are you doing?" Bohai sneered through his teeth. Leixia snatched the cup from his hand. She then poured the piping hot tea onto the ground at their feet, dropping the plastic cup. Bohai's mother put a hand over her mouth. Leixin's eyes widened in horror.

The now ex-bride was proud of her actions, she began to storm back into her home. Xianghua shook her head, completely bemused and shocked, "Leixia…" she called, annoyed. She began to flounce off after her. Leixia didn't respond, just as stubborn as ever, "LEIXIA!"

She halted her steps, not because of her mother's threatening tone, but from the fright of something in the sky. On the roof of their palace, stood crowds of lizardmen, hissing and licking their blades. Even the crowds down below were shocked. "Mother!" She ran back, grabbing Xianghua's wrist and dragging her outside the palace's gates. Yan Wujin shoved his family out the palace limits to the arena where his armies were trained. He grabbed a sword and prepared himself, Bohai's father at his side.

"Alright you freaks! Show us what you've got!" So that's where Bohai got his attitude from, yet even his father was more respectful than him. The army leapt forward; meanwhile, the others had made it down to the open arena. Leixia had Ten Feet of Blue strapped to her thigh, hidden under her dress. She unsheathed it,

"Really?" Xianghua belted, already angry at her disrespectful act. Leixia knew this wasn't an appropriate time to fight,

"Mother, being mad at each other isn't going to get us anywhere!" Bohai and his mother went to the gates where the army's horses were kept.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" his mother yelled. Leixin awaited in between the two, nervously looking back and forth.

"I know I don't want the same things for myself that you want for me! But all you can do is trust me that what I want is right!" Xianghua's expression softened…for the first time it seemed, she was listening.

"Trust is what makes a bond in a family…and that's all I ask from you, mother." Leixia lowered her sword. "You have to believe in me…like you said, I'm a woman now." She didn't realize it, but she'd grown so much on her past adventures, "And a woman is capable of making her own choices."

"Um…guys?" Leixin froze in fear, facing away from Leixia.

"If you don't trust me…" she took a step back, "Then so be it." She frowned with dismay. Xianghua angrily ran towards her daughter, "You're still mad?" she yelled, but then she shoved Leixia aside, whipping out her sword, No Name. A reptilian creature had gone to attack them, but she grabbed it, lifting it by the leg and dismembering it.

Xianghua then turned towards her daughter, a feisty smile on her face. Leixia smiled brightly. Xianghua sheathed away her sword, "Let's go, Junior Lieutenant."

The four then hopped on a horse, alerting the other soldiers of the ambush. They rode back into battle. Leixia shared a horse with her mother. The two were closer than ever. And now, they were in battle together.


	4. Mourne

The battle was only beginning, and yet the sun had sank far underneath the horizon's surface. In Athens, the city was heavily on fire, men and women alike ran back and forth with buckets of water to try and extinguish the flames, while most continued to retaliate. The Alexander's were among them. No longer together but a part of the battle. Killing everything that dared threaten their people.

Pyrrha shoved her sword into a reptile's gut, just before thrashing it back out, "Stay away from my people!" She cried.

In China, the warriors on their horses fought, stabbing violently from above into the heads and bodies of the reptilian creatures. Xianghua held the horse's reins, thrashing No Name into the heads of the sinful beings below. Leixia had one arm wrapped around her mother's waist, stabbing Ten Feet of Blue in the same fashion.

"This is too easy!" A man yelled from his steed nearby. His helmet tightly stuck on his head and over his face. A fellow Washu agreed,

"It is…" he didn't like this however.

Suddenly, a noise deafened the army below. Leixia slapped her hands over her ears, having her eardrums just burst by the loud caterwaul. Their general, Leixia's father looked up to his own disbelief and horror. Something he'd only read to his children in fairy tales…a large, oversized beast; a dragon swooped into the area, landing, creating an earth quake. It roared once more.

They forgot about the other reptiles, as they were now miniscule and insignificant. All turned their swords and horses towards the large beast. Yan Wujin had taught his children if anything, that if dragons exist, they can also be defeated. Leixia held out Ten Feet of Blue, brandishing her war cry.

Rothion was participating in the battle of Athens, he held up his sword, alerting the men that it was safe, "Men to me!" He yelled, "TO ME!" That's when they heard a loud roar from above. Aeon, with his large, feathered wings, a dinosaur like bellow into the night.

Caught off guard, Rothion had turned to fight back, but it was too late. Aeon grabbed him by his torso and began to shake him violently, like a dog playing with a chew toy. Pyrrha watched in horror, time refused to move…Her green eyes glistened with pain.

Aeon then tossed the blacksmith aside, heavily mutilated. He landed on his back, looking up to see nothing but death. Aeon was above him. Tira stepped up behind him, giggling. He awaited his master's orders, "Feast on this weak being…" she whispered. Before he could do so, Pyrrha stepped in between the two,

"Your time's up Tira!" She yelled, getting into a battle stance.

"You…You were born from the womb of Soul Edge." Tira declared manically. These words didn't faze the young gladiator. Aeon went to bite her arm off, but Pyrrha was quick. And with that, she performed the Omega Therion; stabbing Aeon in the guts, lifting him into the air, and then as a finishing blow, she stabbed him deeper, sending him into the air, ripping his vitals apart. His body landed heavily to the side, leaving a small cloud of dust behind. Aeon Calcos was dead, but this was not the end.

Pyrrha stood in anticipation once again, full of anger, sweet, righteous anger. Tira stood among her once prisoner. The woman in front of her…who took away everything. She growled, her hatred, her pain, her suffering. Her mother, she would not die in vain. Pyrrha violently melee with the sociopathic woman, shield to ring blade, sword to wrist. She attempted to double hilt her, but she continuously blocked her. Despite her graceful sword play, Pyrrha couldn't get one strike to her. She low tornado heel kicked her, plasma bladed and attempted to jet stream rush her, but she'd always block before she could deliver a final blow.

Tira then swung her ring blade forward, Pyrrha blocked; her sword was knocked from her hand. She quickly held up her shield, but the force of the blade. Despite she avoided a vital injury; she was struck into the head with her own shield, knocking her to the ground, hard.

A boat approached the docks of the Ming Empire. It was strangely isolated in the city compared to how Natsu remembered it. The four Asians stepped off the boat, "Is this the right place?" Xiba asked, as Natsu described it as lively and populated.

"I'm positive…" she swore. A man rushed towards them, he seemed to be the manager of the docks,

"What are you four doing here? You should be taking shelter!"

"Taking shelter? For what?" Mitsurugi demanded, about to wield his sword. The man was breathless,

"There was an ambush at the Luoyang palace…the Dynasty's army are under attack as we speak." Natsu gasped in terror, Xiba and the others looked at each other in concern.

"Leixia…" she whispered. "Sir! You have to let us into the palace, I'm friends with the general's daughter, Yan Leixia!" she declared.

"Yan Leixia…you know our Junior Lieutenant?"

"I swear to you, we're best friends…now please! Allow us to fight with her!" Natsu was desperate, she couldn't allow herself to see Leixia hurt, despite she was confident in her abilities. The man saw the other's weapons; Xiba's staff, Mitsurugi and Setsuka's sword, and Natsu's dual kodachi, one glowing with a peculiar aura.

"Alright, but be careful." The four rushed as quickly as possible to the palace. Not sure how quickly they could get there by foot, but the sooner they got there, the better.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Pyrrha lifted herself with her elbow. She wiped her forehead, sliced open from the metal and bleeding a bit. That was when her old captor lifted her by the collar of her shirt. "Oh pretty Pyrrha…" she mocked. She mustered the dirtiest look possible, showing Tira all of her hate, "So fragile and weak…" she smiled sadistically, "You're just like your mother." Pyrrha struggled to free herself of her grasp, but that was when it happened.

Patroklos came from behind and stabbed the back of Tira's leg. Causing her to drop the woman and fall to her knees, yelling in agony. "Pyrrha!" He called, tossing her his sword.

She caught it by the hilt, and then lifted Tira by _her _collar, gently sticking the end of the blade on her neck, "I AM like my mother." She noted. One loud and horrific battle cry emitted from her throat with burning fury as she cleanly and gruesomely decapitated Tira, her head rolling into the crowd. One swoop of her sword was the end of the woman and her cursed fate.

As the body collapsed below her, covering Pyrrha's clothes and hair with blood, she somewhat lost herself, falling to her knees and violently ripping what was left of Tira apart, stabbing every vital possible, chopping her limb from limb. Even Patroklos was concerned with his sister's mental strength.

In China, the battle was near its conclusion. Leixia and Xianghua were just below the oversized beast; Leixia then grabbed No Name, holding Ten Feet of Blue in one hand, and her mother's sword in the other, "Mother! Take the reins! Left!" She yelled, trying to avoid its scaly claws. "LEFT!" Leixia demanded louder. Xianghua jerked the horse as she was told so.

They just missed its spiked tail. She at once, used the swords, cutting into its appendages. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. As long as they had the combined force of the Ming Dynasty's army, the beast was sure to fall. The dragon, forgetting to fly, only watched the humans below swarm around him like insects. It bellowed, causing the earth below to shake.

Leixin and Bohai, despite his immense dislike of him, worked together, and Leixin was able to slash the wrist of the being, causing it to stumble. Xianghua suddenly heeled their steed, causing it to stand on its hind legs; they were nearly squashed to death. Leixia grasped tightly to her mother's dress. Xianghua commanded the horse to turn around.

"I'm taking you to its vital!" She yelled to her daughter, "Be ready!" as Leixia prepared, lifting Ten Feet of Blue, it was knocked from her hand, landing several feet away. No matter, she still had No Name. But that meant she absolutely could NOT miss.

"We're getting close! I'll give you the signal!" Xianghua exclaimed forcefully. Leixia's heart pumped adrenaline through her veins. She prepared herself, holding back the sword in preparation to thrust. Everything was moving so slowly it felt, she couldn't take this pressure…but she reminded herself. This was the life she was meant to live. The air she was meant to breathe. The dedications she dreamed of putting her blood, sweat, and tears into.

"NOW LEIXIA, NOW!"

"HAI-YEE!" the Washu screamed, while it only resembled a toothpick testing the heat of a roasted meat, the powerful blow of the sword did wonders, as the mighty being screeched into the night sky. Leixia quickly retracted No Name, holding onto her mother. The others began to retreat, yelling for the others to do so, the dragon was beginning to collapse.

Xianghua looked up, there was no way they would be quick enough. She panicked, but still thought quickly as she grabbed Leixia by the collar of her dress and shoved her, throwing her violently off of the horse and out of the dragon's reach. She rolled about four times into the dirt ground.

The horse then lost balance, Xianghua screamed in fear as the horse toppled onto her, both tumbling off to the side. As the dragon finally ceased, landing with a gigantic thud on the ground, a chimerical cloud of dust filled the palace, just before dissipating and finally ceasing to exist, revealing a clear night sky.

At last, the battle was over.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Peace and victory was brought to Athens, they cheered over the dead bodies of their attackers, lifting their swords in triumph. It wasn't even an army that defeated them, just the bravery of the townspeople. Men and women hugged each other in delirious happiness.

Pyrrha dragged her weak body over to her father, Patroklos kneeled to his side. Both exhausted and covered with gashes and dirt. Dried blood stained their flesh and clothes. Pyrrha lovingly lifted Rothion's head so they were eye to eye.

"Sophitia…" he whispered, barely able to recognize her. She giggled,

"No father…it's me." She whispered gently.

"Pyrrha…" he mumbled in realization, "I know your face either way…"

"We're going to save you, father." Patroklos exclaimed with pride. But Rothion only laughed,

"You already have…" was all he could say. Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief, with a tearful frown,

"But…may we at least bring honor back to our family?" she pleaded, unsure of how they would do so, but the smile still hadn't left his face,

"My dear Pyrrha…you already have…" there wasn't a response from either sibling, "The greatest gift of honor, is having you for children…" Pyrrha's lips quivered, a tear-driven smile formed on her face.

"Your mother…dearly departed…is proud of you…no matter where she is…" he promised one last time. However, his eyes drew a blank stare into the setting moon. His blood went cold, and his breath halted. It took a moment of taking it in, but their father was gone.

Patroklos bit his lip, unable to hold back silent tears, Pyrrha buried her face into Rothion's chest, muffled bawls and wails were let out. The two siblings could only comfort each other all the while.

At dawn, the Chinese soldiers walked around the Luoyang palace, observing whatever bodies or carcasses of their attackers were left over. The four Asians finally arrived, the sun just barely reaching the brink. Setsuka gasped upon the sight. It was a foggy and dusty place for a palace…

"Is this it?" Xiba questioned, but Natsu didn't like this. That's when she saw a familiar blue scabbard of a broken sword nearby.

"Xiba!" She called him over as she rushed to grab the handle. The metal was shattered, but she had a gut feeling, she couldn't read the words engraved into it, "Is this…"

**"NOOOO!" **A voice of mad despair startled everyone in the area, sending chills down even the bravest man's spine. They looked to see a boy, about 13 years old, hold up a lifeless body in his arms, **"LEIXIAAAAAA!" **he bawled in a frenzy, crying his madness into the gods above.

**Episode 9 starts next week. =) Please let me know how I did! Until then, be sure to check out my new story "The Phoenix Rises" It's not related to this series but it's related to SC.**


End file.
